Something Sweet
by Infinite Pen
Summary: Vegeta has always thought of Bulma as an annoying woman, who just wouldn’t leave him alone to accomplish his goals, but after realizing all she’s done in care for him, he has a different view.


**A/N:** This is set during that lovely '3 years' we V/B writers often speculate about. I wrote this a while back when I re-watched the episode _Z Warriors Prepare (? need to check that title)_. I then realized I didn't see any of that in the manga (let me know if I'm wrong anyone), so I figured that episode _**IS **_the get together with a few missing parts (it is shonen for crying out loud!). Anyway, I didn't want to post this because I had already done a '3 years' (and because I thought it sucked), but a fellow FFN buddy loved it and persuaded me to give it a go. Thanks OP!

BTW, this is rated 'M' for mention of rape (although it's slight…better safe than sorry), but there's nothing lemon about it, sorry! But enjoy it anyway, and that's an order! (just playing)

Don't own DBZ or any of the characters mentioned here, and that's probably why someone (OP) pointed out I've been spelling _Yamacha(Yamcha)_ wrong. But seeing I've been spelling it that way for the longest, I decided to leave it for consistency.

**Something Sweet…**

Bulma stared at the Saiyan Prince that lay sleeping in his bed. His trademark scowl remained upon his face despite his peaceful slumber and enough sedatives to dose an elephant. She was relieved that he did not fare as badly as his previous accident a week ago but angered that he did not heed her admonition to return to bed. Instead, he continued his simulation at 400g's and re-injured what had not yet healed thoroughly. Three of his ribs were cracked from the prior incident, but now, because of his stubbornness, they were cleanly fractured.

No matter how strong Saiyans are, there was no way in her mind that they could heal so fast; so returning to train so quickly was a very foolish decision on his part. The boy from the future said all the warriors, except Gohan, would die in battle. But at this rate, it seemed to her that Vegeta would kill himself even before those androids made an appearance. To keep him from making the same mistake, she would take preventative measures this time.

She blushed a bit while softly roving her hands over his rippling abs and up to his broad chest as she double checked his bandages. His fine body was not of a perfect god's, so to speak, but of a mere mortal, covered with scars of various shapes and sizes. Gently lifting his heavy arms one at a time, she dressed him in a straitjacket and buckled it, and then strapped his legs and feet down all while taking care not to aggravate is injuries.

'There…that should hold him for a while.' She smirked and left the room.

Late next morning, the affects of the medication had begun to wear off, and Vegeta flickered open his eyes to discover that he could not move. He awkwardly raised his head and looked down his body to see that he was in some sort of restraint.

'That woman!' he mentally cursed then attempted to relieve his body.

She had underestimated him if she thought she could keep him detained by such derisory methods. He easily snapped free his legs and feet from the thick leather straps and struggled as he sat up in his agonizing state to focus on the contraption that limited the mobility of his upper body. Because of his broken ribs, the task proved to be more difficult then he thought, and beads of sweat began copiously dripping from his forehead as the pain he suffered increased.

He suddenly froze when he sensed someone approaching and the door slowly creaked open.

Carrying a tray of hot soup and other nourishment for her Saiyan patient, Bulma peeked into the room to catch his escape effort. But her presence did not discourage his attempts as he continued thrashing about. She slammed shut the door with the back of her heal to capture his attention and calmly strutted over to table near his bed where she placed the food tray.

"And just what do you think you're doing mister?" She said standing beside the bed with hands on her hips as she looked down at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He angrily replied. "…getting out of this thing so I can resume my training! So as I stated before, LEAVE…ME…ALONE!"

"Oh no you're not, bud!" She said easily pushing him back down as he winced from the excruciating pressure he felt in his side. "You're staying here until you heal properly, and that's final!" She grabbed the chair from under the table and faced it towards him. She then adjusted the angle of the bed to for him to sit up, took the bowl of soup and a spoon, and then turned to him. She carefully dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it to her own mouth. He watched almost in awe as her breath slowly skimmed over the hot steamy liquid to cool before serving him. "Now, open wide!" She shouted, now bringing it to his mouth.

"I told you to leave me alone!" He growled and commenced to squirming, knocking the spoon away with the violent swinging of his shoulders. The warm broth splattered all over her chest and the neckline of her top as his fidgeting also caused her to spill some of the soup in the bowl. She slammed the bowl on the table and stood up.

"Listen…you're going to kill yourself!" She shouted holding back tears. The broken ribs he sustained could puncture his lungs if he continued, and it really pained her to see him like this. "So just stop it!"

"Why do you care!" he roared back still struggling, as seams of the jacket were slowly giving way to his persistence. He never had someone take so much interest in his health before, and he found it quite irritating. She had stayed at his bedside too after the first explosion, which he still could not figure why.

"Because I…we need you!" She cried gently placing a hand on motionless thigh. "We need you to fight those androids…you're the strongest fighter we have next to Goku…and he needs your help." This was partially true as she deemed it wasn't necessary at the moment to admit she had slowly begun falling for him since their first formal introductions.

He stopped his struggle for a brief moment to look at her painful expression, noting the sincerity in her watery blue eyes then smirked.

"You can rest assured that Kakarrot will not die by the hands of the androids…but by mine!" He hissed, implying that he would be there to fight and win, and then jerked his leg to remove her hand as he resumed yanking his upper body.

She clenched her fists in anger as hot tears rolled down her pink cheeks. She couldn't just watch him die, even though he had just threatened to kill her best friend. She resolved in her mind to stop him at all costs.

Bulma hopped on the bed and straddled the Saiyan Prince, who was now petrified at her sudden audacious move.

"I'm not letting you leave this room." She coldly uttered staring him in the eyes.

Her nose barely made contact with his own as her sweet breath lightly brushed across his face. His cheeks briefly flustered red as his body was alerted of her current position.

"Get up." He sternly and calmly commanded, maintaining his bearing as the sexual tension increased between them.

"No." She purposely applied more pressure to her hips and rocked back to arouse him further, never breaking her gaze. It was not what she first intended, but if she had to use her body to keep him at bay, then so be it. He twitched at her response as he concluded what she was insinuating.

"Do you even know what you are doing, woman?" Vegeta chuckled snidely assuming she was bluffing. She did prove to be a vulgar woman in terms of their heated spats, but he knew very well she was inexperienced in the art of seduction. The proof lies in the constant arguments with that weakling boyfriend of hers; he often strayed because of her unswerving chastity.

"No..." She honestly spoke. "…but I'm willing to do anything to stop you from killing yourself."

"Then…" He surprised her as he effortlessly broke free of the weakened restraints and grabbed her shoulders as they quickly exchanged positions. She gasped under the sudden pressure of his heavy body as he positioned himself between her quivering thighs. "…you're playing with fire…little girl."

*********************

Some hours later, Vegeta rose pulling the matted sheets from his bandaged body. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his bed and sighed deeply. Grabbing the pain in his side, he searched the floor among pieces of her random, torn clothing for his discarded bottoms. After dressing, he took one last glance at her before slowly staggering towards the door.

"Wait…" She mustered out having been drained of all her energy. "…don't go…" She reached for him with one hand as he turned to face her.

"Now how do you expect to keep me this time…" He chuckled haughtily. He was inwardly impressed by her tenacious efforts despite his outward bantering. "…you can barely move yourself…hmph…you should have consulted Kakarrot's woman before opting to seduce a Saiyan...now, your _more than_ _precious_ efforts have gone to waste…later."

She struggled to push her body up, but it was useless; she dropped down as the overwhelming fatigue forced her to slip into deep sleep.

*********************

Yamacha vigorously searched the compound for Bulma. There was no trace of her and all the vehicles were still encapsulated, giving no sign of possible departure. He reentered the living area of the compound where he saw Dr. Briefs reclining as he read a recent issue of one of his science magazines.

The old man acknowledged his presence as he looked up from the magazine.

"Hey Yamacha…how's the training coming along?" Dr Briefs asked petting the black cat on his shoulder.

"Okay…I guess…" he scratched the back of his head. "…is there any chance you've seen Bulma around?"

"Well, no actually…I haven't seen her since this morning." The old man put the magazine down when his wife entered the room with his afternoon tea. "Maybe she went shopping…you know Bulma."

'That's strange…all the vehicles are still here, though.' Yamacha thought to himself.

"Are you looking for Bulma, sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs asked in her usual cheerful tone.

"Uh…yeah…have you seen her?" He smiled at the older woman.

"Have you checked in her room?" She inquired pouring her husband a cup of hot tea.

"Yeah…I've checked everywhere, but there's no sign of her…" Yamacha frowned.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Briefs squealed accidentally overflowing the hot tea. "Let's see…the last time I saw her she was making soup to bring up to Vegeta…the poor thing..."

'Vegeta?' He thought. He was not aware that the Saiyan Prince had reinjured himself in yet another explosion and was supposedly put out of commission for a while. 'What's wrong with him? I just peeked at his training a few minutes ago…'

"…maybe you should check his room at the infirmary." Mrs. Briefs giggled now enjoying her own cup of tea.

It never occurred to him to check Vegeta's room much less his room in the small infirmary section. That part of the compound was small and near the regular housing part, and it contained the latest medical equipment and everything a person of any illness would need. But Vegeta looked fine just a few minutes ago. He wouldn't need any medical attention the way he was hopping around.

Yamacha almost overruled the possibility that she just may be there but decided to check anyway. He lightly rapped at the room door while he held the chrome door handle.

"Bulma?" he called, knocking harder. "Are you in there?" he heard no answer, and decided to try a second time before leaving.

"Bulma?" he called again. "You there?"

This time he listened as he pressed an ear against the door, and much to his astonishment he heard a very faint moan. He slowly opened the unlocked door and poked his head in the room. His heart jumped when he saw her spread across the narrow bed as the white sheets, lightly speckled with blood, draped across her bruised nude body. He quickly ran to her and attempted to check for her consciousness.

"Bulma!" he called as he turned her lame body over on her back. She struggled to open her eyes and looked upon his scarred faced.

"Ve…ge…ta…" she moaned then closed her eyes once again.

"Did he do this to you?" Yamacha questioned now enraged. He scanned over her body, noting the bite marks and blotches of various shades of reds and light purples upon her neck that trailed around and past her breasts down to her midsection. While his inspection continued, he also spotted hand imprints of a consistent slight pink that surrounded her thighs.

It pained him to see the woman he loved in this condition, and he quickly turned his head only to see her clothes that were ripped to shreds and thrown carelessly about.

"That monster!" he roared. Not only was Vegeta a cold-blooded murderer…now he was also a vicious rapist.

He carried the weakened Bulma to her room, gently laid her in her own bed and covered her. And without a second thought, he flew outside to the shuttle that the alleged rapist now trained in.

He violently punched and kicked at the shuttle door while calling for the Saiyan Prince to come out.

"Vegeta!" He raged. "Show yourself!"

He jumped back when he heard the pressured air began to release from the shuttle door, and Vegeta calmly emerged with his nose in the air.

"I hope you have a great explanation prepared as to why you interrupted my training." He stated now standing upon the bright green grass with arms crossed. "Or get ready to die again."

"What did you do to her?" Yamacha seethed.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta hissed back. "What did I do to _whom_?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Yamacha prepared to attack. "You sick bastard!"

He charged at Vegeta with rage, but quickly fell to the ground as his punch was easily dodged and he was elbowed in the back. Vegeta looked down at him and smirked before walking towards the shuttle entrance, assuming the weakling had given up as he lay motionless for a matter of seconds.

He picked himself up from the ground and continued his assault by running head first at his opponent, and Vegeta was unexpectedly rammed into the side of the shuttle. The Saiyan retaliated by swiftly punching Yamacha to the ground, and then clutched the pain in his side.

Yamacha got up once more wiping his mouth after spitting blood and attempted to attack again.

"Stop!" Bulma cried to him as she wobbled to the duel wearing a Capsule Corps logo tee and some black sweat pants. She had awakened at the sound of their scuffle. "You could kill him!"

"Bulma!" Yamacha turned to see her struggling to walk to him and ran to her side.

By now, Vegeta had already realized why he was suddenly attacked by the weakling and formed a deep scowl as he considered the possibility that he was being accused of rape. Still clutching his broken ribs, he turned to resume his simulation inside the shuttle.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called causing him to pause in his tracks and turn to face her. "Go back and rest! Please!"

Yamacha was baffled why Bulma was even trying to nicely convince someone who had committed such a heinous and dishonorable act against her to listen to her commands. She slipped from his grasp and began walking towards Vegeta.

"Bulma…what are you doing?" Yamacha reached out and grabbed her back. "He raped you…he brutally raped you…and you go crying to him?"

She brought her hand up and removed his grasp and looked him in the eyes.

"He didn't…" She muttered as the tears steadily flowed down her face. "He didn't…rape…it was consensual." She turned from his pained expression and continued to slowly tread to Vegeta. Yamacha stood confused as his eyes grew wide with shock.

On her last step to reach him, Bulma threw herself on Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his body.

"I'm not letting go this time." She softly proclaimed.

"Leave me a…" It seemed that he involuntary conceded her determination as the pain surged through his entire body and everything went black. His weight proved to be much for her fragile and weakened body, and they went crashing to the ground.

*********************

Vegeta awakened two days later, staring at the ceiling above him. He flinched when he felt something soft and curly under the palm of one of his hands. He looked down to see the woman was resting her head at his side. He quickly removed his hand and attempted sitting up, causing her to stir and awaken.

"Hey…you're finally awake…" she mumbled softly and raised her head. "How do you feel?"

He said nothing to her just stared.

"I bet you're hungry…" She said stretching and got up from her chair. "…I'll go get you something, but you better be here when I get back, okay…"

He silently eyed her as she walked out the door and closed it. It surprised him that she even left the room without extensively lecturing him or having him tied up in some kind of way. He pulled the mask from his face and threw the covers off, planning to flee regardless of what she had just said. But then a sudden flash back of her face expressing both pain and pleasure somehow paralyzed him. He subconsciously blushed as he remembered the fervent experience they shared. He had even dreamed of it continuously as he slept.

"That woman…" he frowned unable to think of an appropriate insult for her at the moment. She even did _that_ to appease him. Perhaps she was a little frightened at first when he rabidly ripped her clothes off and completely ravished her body. But even still, she was willing and even held him the whole time as if she would never let him go, and he took exquisite delight in every bit of it.

He let out a long sigh. She didn't have to go _that_ far. She didn't have to do _anything_ for him, unless…unless she really…_cared_ for him. This is why she was _so_ persistent?

His heart thumped when the door suddenly whipped open, and she entered rolling in a long cart of food, enough for two hungry Saiyans.

"You're still here…I'm glad." She smiled subtly. "Now what would you like to eat first…I have your favorite…" She said swaying the fried chicken leg in his face.

"Something sweet…" He murmured faintly. "I would like something sweet."

"But I didn't bring any dessert…" She pouted looking back at the cart to return the chicken, when his hand reached out and surprisingly grabbed her pulling her close his warm body.

"You will do…" He softly uttered and forced her lips to meet his as he gently kissed her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! And oh, this one is a little different from the rest of my stuff, and some of you probably can tell if you read any of my other works; it lacks a specific something. If you know what I'm talking about, I would like to know what you think…reviews are appreciated!


End file.
